milly_mollyfandomcom-20200214-history
Wags (episode)
Wags is an episode of Milly Molly and the first appearance of Farmer Heggerdy's dogs. Recap It starts with Milly Mandara and Molly Horren. waking up after camping out in Farmer Heggardy's barn that Scout and Mimi were now the parents of seven puppies. Then Molly tells Farmer Heggardy, who's just come in, that the smallest one (a male puppy) cannot get in to have a drink from Mimi. The farmer says he and the dogs are too busy to look after the small puppy, but he is kind enough to give him to someone else, on which both girls say they will do it. Farmer Heggardy tells them they will have to keep the puppy warm and give him lots of milk until his eyes open in a week or so. Within the first week Molly suggests Tiny for a name, but Milly (who is feeding the puppy) asks what if he grows up to be a large dog (Scout and Mimi are quite big). A week later his eyes are open and he is running about. They consider Heggardy for a name after the farmer, but he doesn't reply (probably as dogs prefer short names). Soon, the puppy is still young and not fully grown, but is past the puppy stage. They name him Wags for his tail. Soon, they teach Wags how to jump and fetch a frisbee, and Wags goes up to meet two strangers, on which Farmer Heggardy says that bad strangers may permanently steal Wags. Milly, Molly and the farmer try to teach Wags how to round up sheep, but he would rather make friends. Scout rounds up the sheep. Wags licks a lamb on the head. Farmer Heggerdy says if Wags doesn't get a job, he will have to sell him, to the shock and sadness of the girls, who both want to keep Wags, but Farmer Heggardy says that Marmalade wouldn't like Wags as she is scared of dogs, and though Tom Cat likes some dogs, an apartment is no place for a dog. A week or so later, Wags is missing. Farmer Heggardy suggests that seeing as Wags is valuable, being the son of the best sheepdog in town Scout, he might have been dognapped. Then, Wags does get dognapped. Back to the search. Then back to Wags, who is in a cage with a large, intimidating dog. The girls tell everyone they know about Wags. Wags is not being fed properly and the girls are worrying themselves to sleep at night about Wags. One night, Wags notices his cage is unlocked and gets out, but the other dog wakes up and barks, waking the dognappers up. Wags escapes by jumping over the fence and running away. At the farm, Milly and Molly are happy that Wags is back. Farmer Heggardy says he will sell Wags but they will still be able to visit. Milly worries that Wags will be sold to another country. They sleep the night in the barn. Wags barks as the dognappers are trying to take up sheepnapping. Scout and Mimi join in with the barking and all three dogs chase the sheepnappers. Farmer Heggardy witnesses it, the sheep are safe and Wags is recruited as a guard dog so he can stay. Trivia *The storyline shares some similarities with the book Oink. That is why the characters Wags and Oink share an article. *According to the narrstor, this is the first time Milly and Molly camped out in Farmer Heggardy's barn as not even Milly had been brave enough. *It is unknown what happened to Wags's siblings.